


Dog Tags

by AngelBless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, endgame spoilers, it's kinda cute and kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/pseuds/AngelBless
Summary: Many quests later, Dave has a gift for them as thanks for everything they've done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Originally posted to tumblr on Jan 22nd~
> 
> Just a quick one shot idea I had while working on a much bigger fic. Also because heartache and this game go hand in hand.

“I can’t thank you boys enough for everything you’ve done. Here, I got you a little something.” Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of metal on chains, holding them out to Noctis. The prince looked down at the man’s hand, surprised, then back to the hunter.

“They’re…dog tags,” he said, not understanding what Dave meant. “Did you want us to deliver them to the families?”

“I should hope not,” the older man replied with a chuckle. “They’re yours, boys. A token of my thanks. I just hope I won’t be needing to find any of them for a delivery some day.”

“Who can say?” Gladio piped in, a joking tone to his voice.

“We greatly appreciate the gesture, Dave,” Ignis spoke, Prompto also offering the man a quick thanks. Noctis took the tags and gazed at them, a smile meeting his face as he saw their names engraved on the metal. He rubbed his thumb over his own name, wondering briefly when all four of them had even told him their names. He must have asked around.

“Yo Noct, where’s mine?” Prompto asked excitedly as Noctis laughed, handing them out. He put his own on and closed his eyes, feeling the slight cool weight on his chest. Hunters’ dog tags held a great importance, and for so many to risk and lose their lives for others’ safety, he was happy he could help bring peace to at least a few of them. Eyes opening again as he felt an arm around his shoulder, he looked to see Prompto, camera in hand. “Come on, let’s get a photo together with the tags!” Noctis happily obliged as they held their tags up proudly.

* * *

Ten years had passed since then; the world was a mess, shrouded in darkness where daemons prowled freely. But through it all, there they were, together again. They’d fought hard against the horrid creatures to get back to Crown City, a tightness in Noctis’ chest forming as he saw his once beautiful city so empty and lifeless. Still, he knew he could end this. No matter what, he had to.

And he knew what that meant.

“Hey, Prompto?” he said suddenly, cutting through the silence. The gunslinger moved closer curiously. Reaching to pull something from under his shirt, Noctis removed the tags from around his neck and held them out for his friend. Prompto’s eyes widened at the realisation, hesitating to take them.

“Noct, I…” His voice faltered. Noctis shook his head.

“Please,” he said, trying to stop his own voice trembling. “Take care of them.” There was an edge to his voice that Prompto couldn’t refuse. He nodded slowly and took the tags, holding them tight.

A flicker of a smile passed Noctis’ face. It was only right that in death, the tags were returned to his family.


End file.
